When You Wish Upon a Star
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Wishes are things that human made, and they do believe that if you wished upon a star,your dreams will come true…Except for a blonde who will be very careful with his wishes after one of his ridiculous wishes come true.TsuPsy,TsukiRoppi,DelHibi Shitsuo
1. Chapter 1

DRRR! – When You Wish Upon a Star -

12th DRRR! Fic XD~

.

.

CHAPTER 1 – WISHES –

Date : 19/06/2011

R : still T, possibly M later.

Word count : 1,754 (in Microsoft Word)

D : I own DRRR! *lie detector beeping*

P : Shizaya FTW! Delicxfem!Hibiya, Tsugaruxfem!Psyche, Roppixfem!Tsuki and let's squinting eyes to seek slight WalkErika, and CeltyShinra.

W : crossdressing!Izaya, fail!Angst, fail!fluff, later fail!smut(if possible), MxM but …~! Explicit suggestive themes, OOC, slight AU. **As usual, my error grammars, yeah**. Please just ignore my error grammars m(-_-)m *bows*

.

Summary:

Wishes are things that human usually made, and some of them do believe that if you wished upon a star, there's a probability that your dreams will come true… Except for a certain blonde ex – bartender who will be very careful with his wishes after one of his ridiculous wishes come true. Contains crossdressing!Izaya, fail!Angst, fail!fluff, later fail!smut(if possible), MxM but …~! Explicit suggestive themes, OOC, mostly AU.

.

.

.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Chapter 1 - Wishes_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

"Hell – O, Shizu – chan~" an annoying, irritating mock of a raven – headed informant entered Shizuo's ears.

"I – ZA – YA! I thought I've told ya' about stayin' out of 'Bukuro, eh?" without waiting for any seconds, a traffic sign hovering wildly towards the annoying information broker.

"Ne~! Shizu – chan's accurate are poor as ever!" Izaya waltzing further, and…

That's how their daily brawls started.

"NAH~! LOOK, LOOK! Mikado~!" Masaomi Kida, the blond teenager, pulling out his raven – headed friend's sleeves impatiently, when he spotted a flying vending machine on their way home.

.

=0=

.

"Aaah~ That was a nice game we had today, ne~" Izaya stretched his arms and back, after he managed to escape from the blonde bodyguard.

Sunset was reaching its over, as the raven – haired guy walked home from Shinjuku Station.

"Guess tonight will be a starry night, eh? It's august' beginning, afterall~ Ne~?" the clicking sound of the door heard as he's succeeding unlock his apartment.

"You're damn late," an icy sound cuts him off.

"That's not a greeting, Namie~" the red – eyed guy smirked.

"And that's certainly not an entering – home greeting, too."

"Ah, this is my home, am I right?"

The ice queen's eyes narrowed. "Welcome home," she mutters angrily.

"I'm home~"

"Your bath's ready, dinner's served on your table; so I'll leave now," Namie said, collecting her belongings.

"Ah, ah, Namie, you've known the dinner rules~"

"I've tasted it, nothing's inside," she replied, indifferent.

"Not in front of my eyes, ne?" Izaya's smirk meets his slanted eyes.

"Damn you," she hissed, irritated.

How could she eat a curry she made for Izaya that has _her spit_ in it? Ah, but… well, after all it's her spit, isn't it? But, being a pharmacist, she's all addicted to sterilization, and she knew some secret facts about spits… But again, ah, she'll be late for making Seiji's dinner if she didn't home NOW.

"Ne~? Something inside, I guess?"

"Nothing," she took a spoon and tasted the curry. "See, nothing's here, right? I'm going," she rushed to the door.

"Okay, okay~ but, some seconds won't show any effects, ne? Besides, I don't wanna see you collapsed on your way home~"

'IZAYA, YOU AND YOUR BASTARD MIND GAME,' Namie shouted mentally. "Listen. I can't let Seiji starve just only to accompany you in your damned, retarded mind games!" she exploded.

"Ne~! Seiji – kun could buy his own meal, Namie one- channn~! Ah, or maybe, hum, who's that girl again? Harima Mika – chan, ne? She could cook something for Seiji! Oh, if you insist, how the 'deduced earnings' sounds?"

Namie's body shook in anger. Dam you, damnyoudamnyoudamnyou IZAYA!

Five minutes passed, and Izaya's finally released Namie' home, accompanied with her stabbing scolds and spicy spats.

"Ne, warm bathes are great~! Izaya sunk himself naked in his bath tub, steams popping out from the bath, as some prickles of water streaming down from his raven hair to his neck, trailing down his jaw to his unexpectedly toned chest, as he hummed a tone he – only – knows, and sleepiness mixed with pleasure creeping down his half – lidded eyes, closing them slowly… (OKAY, STOP NOW, FREYA~ *head smacked by suu-chan*)

.

=0=

.

_Meanwhile, Shizuo…Shizuo's POV_

.

Ah, the day's over. Time to go home, bathing and dinner… Maybe some of Kasuka's newest movies before sleep? Nah, that sounds good.

I walked along the dirty street leads to my apartment, kicking a coke can while walking, and accidentally one of my kicks hit a stray cat.

"Ssssshhhh!" the cat's hissing in pain.

"So… Sorry!" I picked the stray cat, caressing its head gently.

But the said cat swinging his paw dangerously to my hand, and leaving three lines on my tan skin.

"Ow!" I hissed at shock, not at the minor pain. Good. Even cats hated me. Well, it wasn't its fault that it hates me. After all, my kick must be very hard compared to anyone else.

Damn this monstrous strength. It only made me felt… lonely. Loveless.

Loneliness… Ah, will there' anyone loves me, like the other normal people do each other?

Shit. Just because of the poor cat, I'm helplessly melancholis.

Oh well, let's going up and bathing. Looks like today will be starry. Ah, oh well.

.

=0=

.

After bathing, the sky's already dark and starry, just like I've predicted. Hm, maybe I'll eat dinner at the balcony, then?

Talking about stars, last week, if I'm not mistaken, I've accidentally heard a group of passing – by schoolgirls talking about star when I was smoking at the park bench. A blonde clumsy girl with a long white slayer and a name tag "Tsukishima" said that if a person wishing upon a star, it'll become true. Another girl with over – bubbly personality and raven head covered with a pink headphones said that if two person shared a same wish, it'll be more effective, while another raven girl with crown – shaped hairpin laughed at her, said "Psyche – chan, what will you wish upon a star? Be a guy?" with her smug face that resembles Izaya a lot.

Ridiculous, eh, should I say?

.

=0=

.

_Izaya's apartment, Izaya's POV_

"Ne~! Just like I've thought earlier! I grinned. "Will there be a shooting star?"

I sat there, alone in the dark with the moonlight' only is the source of light, illuminating my shadow. I don't know how long I've been sitting here, but the only fact I know that, maybe, maybe because I've been sitting here _too long_, my mind suddenly went to a certain blonde protozoan I hate.

But… why, this time, I'm thinking about him without… hatred; but… curiosity? I don't know. Oh my, must be sitting here alone with my mind blank too long, too long, should I say once again? Too long, darling? Too long to started recalling his figure in my mind, with his toned – up body and muscular arms which were looking comfortable to lean and cuddled with, his sexy tan skin, proof of his hobby basking under the sun, and those deep mocha eyes filled with passionate and warmth and - WAIT! WAITWAITWAIT!

What was I'm thinking? Hemm, indeed, really, have been sitting too long with a blank mind. Hell, I'm going to bed now, dang it….

But wait. WAIT, NE~ it's… "A SHOOTING STAR, NE~!" I jumped happily.

Let's try on this one…

"I want to be a sexy, smartass and cute chick so I could be together with Shizu – chan, and being his mate, I- FUCK," I spat.

The hell in this damned world was I've said?

Man. It must be because of those stupid blog.

I've read some tumblr blogs of some highschoolar girls in my spare time, in which one of the blogs I've read a particular blog of an overtly – bubbly girl named Psyche caught my attention. She wrote about stars, that if we're wishing or thinking about something unconsciously upon a shooting star, our unconscious wish will become true, because unconscious wishes are our sincere wishes.

Really~? Then, am I really, really unconsciously wished for being Shizu-chan's mate, of all human I loved? But wait, Shizu – chan was not even a human, he's monster! And on the top of that, he's damn MALE!

Secondly, Psyche's friend, Tsukishima or whatever her name is, wrote another post in Psyche's blog that the post will become true if there's two people or more shared a same wish.

And, let's hope that there'll be no second person hoped that I'm a girl.

.

=0=

.

_Back to Shizzy's place and POV…_

Nah, there I am. Eating my dinner alone. Neighbours are silent, looks like they had already asleep. 'Well, accept the fact that you're alone, Shizuo!' I thought to myself.

Since my childhood, I've been alone. It' just Kasuka who was always accompany me, but now, he's been busy with his career and he's already got a girlfriend, so I have to understand and bothers him no more.

Aaaah, damn that cute cat, leads me to a melancholy night.

Honestly, I've been looking for a matching mate earlier. Erm, I mean, matching in strength, or mentally. But no one matched to me, so I gave up. Am I destined to be all alone in my whole life? How sad.

Ah, except for one person. 'Izaya,' I thought. He could match me in both mentally or physically, I mean, he could defend himself from my brute strength, proved by his ability of not getting hurt, and his mental state, although he is mentally awfully weird. Just thinking about this makes me angrier, and wanna puke.

But, hey, he's a damned male! What was in this fucking world I've thinking about? Oh, hey, maybe if he's a female, I could easily beat the crap out of him, even though hurting a woman is against my code, I'm sure he's deserves it.

I'm looking at the sky, the starry sky when…

I dropped my beef piece, jaw hanging open once I saw a glimpse of bright light shooting down to earth.

Heh, a shooting star?

Well, let's give it a fukin' try, then?

"I hope that crappy flea Izaya will be a girl, so it's easier to beat that flea out," I smirked. "Ah, feels like a schoolgirl…" I brought my dishes inside and decided to go to bed.

.

=0=

.

First chapter out, just for yaaaaa Shizaya fans! *hearts*

For the next chapter, I might be increases the rating to M, just in case…

Better safe than sorry, ne~?

So, how'd it taste?

One minute review, will ya'? :3

39!


	2. Chapter 2

DRRR! – When You Wish Upon a Star -

12th DRRR! Fic XD~

.

.

CHAPTER 2 – CHAOS –

Date : 19/06/2011

R : hesitated to put this on T or M? (*_*).

Word count : 1,867 (in Microsoft Word)

D : I own DRRR! *lie detector beeping*

P : Shizaya FTW! Delicxfem!Hibiya, Tsugaruxfem!Psyche, Roppixfem!Tsuki and let's squinting eyes to seek slight WalkErika, and CeltyShinra.

W : fail!Angst, fail!fluff, later fail!smut(if possible), MxM but …~! Explicit suggestive themes, OOC, slight AU. AS USUAL, my ERROR grammars, yeah. I'm seriously looking for voluntary beta.

.

Summary:

Wishes are things that human usually made, and some of them do believe that if you wished upon a star, there's a probability that your dreams will come true… Except for a certain blonde ex – bartender who will be very careful with his wishes after one of his ridiculous wishes come true. Contains crossdressing!Izaya, fail!Angst, fail!fluff, later fail!smut(if possible), MxM but …~! Explicit suggestive themes, OOC, slight AU.

.

.

.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Chapter 2 - Chaos_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

_Shizuo's POV_

I woke up the next morning, feeling great… but I don't even know why… And, honestly, when I remembered my last night' wish, I laugh at myself for being such a cheesy schoolgirl – like, wishing upon a star.

Oh, well, time to go. We'll see if that flea is really turned into a girl or not.

.

=0=

.

_Izaya's bedroom…_

I woke up later than usual, with some heaviness on my chest. Feeling dizzy, I sat on with a thought that I maybe I've caught summer flu.

"Wait," I muttered, seeing down to my waist. Silky, raven – colored nylons are fluttering as I sat up… Wait, is that… Is that MY hair?

I ran across my spacious bedroom to my baths, to viewing myself in my mirror. The moment I run, the "heaviness" I felt in my chest are… bouncing madly?

I looked my reflection in the mirror, shrieking, and screaming like a crazy people.

"KYIAAAAHHHHH!"

But then, I gulped down when I heard my own voice, it was… IT WAS A GIRL's VOICE! It's actually sounds like my voice, but to mention, with some octaves lighter. And sounds girlish.

NO.

I _really _turned into a woman.

Looking t myself in the mirror, I take a closer look at my new "assets". Hell wow, they're quite big! 'But not as big as Namie's,' I thought. My height was still the same, as I looked at the scratch marking my height on the left side of the mirror.

Nah, then, I touch my new breasts. It's soft and bouncy~! But… honestly, I'm not aroused at all when I touched them. Hey, don't get it wrong, after all, I'm a healthy guy, so it's normal to peek one of two porn, ne~? Because, I need to know the body of my female humans~ (A/N: what an excuse, Izaya xD)

Hell, honestly, I feel quite proud with mine, they're fit in size. Whuzzz, what was I'm thinking? I feel like a schoolgirl who compares hers to her friends.

Dang it.

I suddenly remembered Psyche's damn blog about "If two people shared a same wish, it'll become true."

"Just who's in the world had wished that the great Orihara Izaya being a girl?" I muttered angrily.

.

=0=

.

I encountered my next problem when I'm going to take a bath.

If I'm really a girl now, my vital organ was…

I opened my loosened boxers to check.

"OH MY NON – EXISTED GOD," I lose my breath, completely gasping. (A/N: Hell yeah, Izaya.)

I've lost my manhood.

And found my new genital organ as a female there.

"Hey, I…" but, like my previous experience about my splendid new breasts, I feel nothing arousing, well… It's just feels like it was a normal thing…

After bath, I feel a bit hungry. I waltzing to the kitchen and opened my fridge, and…

After some – some – some minutes or so, I realized that I'm unconsciously made an _edible curry_. This was my first time in life that I could make an edible food except the (overcooked) eggs. Since _when_ did I could cook? And, oh, on top of that, an edible _curry!_

My, my. It looks like I'm completely turned into a sexy, smartass chick, and strangely, feels grateful~

DINGDONG.

Cklak. The front door opened.

"Oh my gosh! That old hag!" I'm unconsciously screamed.

Her footsteps stopped.

"Who's the heck is you called 'old hag'? And, did I heard a girl here?" she called.

Oh, crap, I forgot! I shrieked in horror, looking at what I'm wearing now. My black sleeves with shorts, and… oh gosh. These breasts and my silky hair~!

Namie froze in front of the kitchen. "Izaya, what are you doing? Crossdressing? And, oh, look at this wig!" She broke in laughter. "Oh, lookie here, fake jelly breasts, too? On the top of those, trying to cook?"

"Sheeeesh, shut up, old hag!" I spat angrily. "At least I could cook an edible curry, and it is tastier than yours!"

Her laughter stopped. "Okay, I'll try… nothing inside, eh~? What kind of killing potion did we have here…" she cupped the cooking bowl, and the next second she tried, her face turned unreadable.

"Look, it's good, ne!" I scowl.

"Where did you buy these?"

"I made it!" I yelled.

Looking at the dishes counter which I haven't took care of, she looked like slapped on the face, but then, she turned, and laughter exploded from her again.

"Wha~T!" I spat.

"You really are a freak," she pushed her temple with a mocking smirk. "If you could actually cook, why'd you keep on pushing me to cook for you?" she waved her hand in a petulant, impolite manner.

"I'm awesome! And because, I'm the boss, and it was my rights to employ you!"

"Look, you're even changes your voice and talks with 'atashi'(1), what the hell is wrong with you? Did the hell' freezes?" she narrowed her eyes. "Let me take this freakish wig off, I'm nauseating…" she pulled my hair.

"Aaaah! Get your hands off!" I screamed in pain, my sparkling ruby eyes unconsciously teary.

Her eyes widened in both utter horror and shock. I guess; being a pharmacist experiencing with my humans made her know the difference between fake and real hairs.

Next, she grabs my chest; it makes me moaned in embarrassment… She lifted my shirt, and revealing a pair of curvy chest uncovered.

"I… Izaya…" she fainted.

.

.

.

Dang it~

.

.

.

.

I carried her to the couch (She's so heavy! I wonder how she could be this heavy, whereas I known her weight) and decided to explain her later. I have another problem to be taken care of: my, I have to buy undies and some other things.

I use double sleeves plus my lovely fury jacket, and decided to "borrow" Namie's skirt as I changed her with my shorts, finally waltzed to Ikebukuro. Fortunately, Namie's skirt are fitted me perfectly, pity I hadn't asked her what size is she in. Ah, honestly, her shoes too. Pssst, don't tell Namie~

"Welcome! We have some new lovely collections of undies here!" a girl at the lingerie shop greeted.

Man, this place is… full of cute lingeries~! I did a mental dance. I'm choosing some undies and bras quickly and when I leave the shop, it's been two hours.

"Hey! It's been two hours!" I said in disbelief. It was felt like just thirty minutes or so, but, really, it was two hours, no less. I shall go to another boutique, seeking for skirts and such.

I walked along the street, crowdy street full of my beloved humans, to a women boutique near the Russian Sushi. Well, I guess I'll take some ootoros for dinner!

When I happily scanned the shops, my eyes accidentally spotted Ikebukuro's duo otaku from Dotachin's gang. Karisawa is trying a frilly French maid outfit while Yumasaki is trying to hide his reddened ears.

I finally finished my shopping (including cosmetics, hairbrush, ribbons, high heels, and some other things I didn't even know why I'd instinctively bought), it's already dark outside. I pulled my groceries (six large bags, no less!) to the Russian Sushi and ordered take away ootoros, a dozen pieces in pack.

I went home with fatigue, and wondered why I was easily fatigued by only six groceries bags, in spite of daily flying – vending machines thrown at me. Oh, are the girls really this weak?

But, once I tried all of my new things, those fatigues are dissipated and I'm extremely happy with my new looks.

I reached my beloved ootoros for dinner while watching TV and coloring my nails with black polish, and found it strange that I'm full with just six pieces ootoros while usually a dozen was never enough when I was a male.

.

.

_Shizuo's POV…_

I can't found that flea anywhere today. Where's him?

When I walked out from Lotteria, I spotted a familiar figure wrapped in a fury jacket that I could recognize everywhere, every time… but… something's off with the figure. With those long raven hair, red skirt and red heels, I suddenly remembered my cheesy wish last night. Is that flea's…?

When he/she's(2) coming out from… er… a lingerie shop, she's walking to another women boutique. I followed him/her? Ah, speak of the devil.

Her eyes are red, exact color like flea's eyes. Raven hair, looks soft and makes my hands twitching and wanna caressing it, I, um, and, look at those curvy of her and, those creamy thigh…! I felt some blood rushed down to my… underbelt. Ah, ah, look at her waist, I- STOP! I covered my own eyes quickly, heated face.

He/she's walking out from the boutique with six large bags, and, out from my consciousness, something in me pushed me to help her… BUT WAIT! She's walking inside to Russian Sushi and…

"Simon, a dozen ootoros like usual, please…"

That slick voice! It sounded like Izaya's, but… it contains more girlish tone. After she'd got her order, she's heading to the train station and… pulling out a ticket to _Shinjuku_ from the ticket machine!

None of all people would have an exact face, exact hair color, exact eyes (well, hers are larger than that slanted – eyed bastard's), a similar voice, similar attire, residing in Shinjuku, knows Simon, and, on the top of that, has a same likings of ootoro and said it was the usual order!

It must be. My wish comes true!

But, strange. I had no intentions of killing him at all.

Instead, I found _that figure_ attractive enough to make my face heated once more recalling her image.

Ah, maybe I'll kill that flea tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

Second chapter is up! Heheheh…

Izaya is now a girl~ *dances*

So, how's it? The secrets of Izaya's stars will be explained in later chapter~

.

Note:

'Atashi' is one of the forms of "I" in Japanese, which is particularly used by girls, instead of 'boku" (used by tomboys or boys) or "ore" (the informal phrase of "I/me" used by guys) which Izaya's regularly uses, with "– sama" ( for highly – respected people) as he's suffering "ore – sama complex" lol~

Shizuo uses he/she, because he still not sure whether Izaya's really had turned or just cosplaying xD~


End file.
